A Craving for Control
by ShipperQueen93
Summary: Belle is six months pregnant and hormones are driving her crazy. She really shouldn't find Rumple cleaning the shop so erotic...


So this is part of my 400/500 follower promptathon on tumblr. My friend Ripperblackstaff asked me for: Belle finds Rumple cleaning the shop very erotic. This was my response to it.

* * *

It was Wednesday. Nothing ever happened on Wednesdays. It was the middle of the week, everyone was worried about school, work, and begging for the weekend to come. Money was spent on food and necessities things that couldn't wait until the weekend, not frivolous knick knacks or an antique lamp that hadn't worked for 60+ years. Free time was spent running around with friends or enjoying the peace and quiet before the next disaster struck their small town, not spent cooped up in the library. Belle had realized quickly that Wednesdays would be dead days for her little library and had taken to closing early on those days.

That's why she found herself across the street in her husband's pawn shop one afternoon watching as he cleaned and dusted the various items littering the shelves and cabinets. She had offered to help him but at six months pregnant he hardly let her lift a finger at home let alone clean around his shop, so instead she sat behind the counter in a ridiculously overstuffed chair that Rumple had conjured for her and even then he constantly was looking back at her as if to make sure she was okay. Truly her pregnancy had been an easy one so far, besides the initial worry about raising a child in this crazy town everything had been normal.

She had battled with morning sickness, though she was pretty sure Rumple took that part harder than her, agonized when her favorite skirt would no longer zip up because of her growing baby bump, cried at sappy movies because her hormones were completely out of whack, and dealt with cravings. At least the latter wasn't horrible. When she had first started dipping cheezits into cold ketchup she had attracted many strange looks from Rumple, but he never commented on the oddity of it, instead he always made sure that there was plenty of both in the house. When the cravings had then demanded she start mixing pickle chips in with her mint chocolate chip ice cream he hadn't even batted an eye as he stocked up the fridge with them. But now her cravings were demanding something even better. She craved her husband.

She craved him all the time. Morning, noon, and night. It didn't matter if it was three in the morning and he was disheveled and half awake or dressed to the nines in one of his suits, she always wanted him. She knew that it was just the influx of hormones driving her crazy and that it was a normal part pregnancy and that many women went through it, she had even talked with some of the mothers in Storybrooke about it. Ruby had described in detail about how she had jumped Archie several times a day, Snow had explained that it had happened to her with both of her pregnancies, but it was worse with baby Graham than it was with Emma. Even Emma herself had admitted she had experienced it which had been extremely annoying since she had been in jail during her pregnancy.

Knowing that others had gone through this too made her feel a little less guilty about how much she needed her husband's touch, not that the guilt had stopped her before. As it was now she couldn't even fall asleep unless she had at least one orgasm. Rumple didn't seem to mind her increase in libido or her constant need to have him, quite the opposite actually, he seemed to enjoy it. Even knowing all of this it still made it awkward having these cravings drive her nuts during all hours of the day. For example, watching her husband clean and dust his shop should not be so erotic.

Everything from the cut of his suit, not as nice as the leather he used to wear but extremely pleasing all the same, pulling tight across his rear as he bent down to pick up a fallen trinket, to his fingers, long and talented, as they polished and shined an old music box, even his voice, so rich and smooth, as he told her the origins of the items he toyed with drove her nuts. Flashes of their exploits the night before and this morning crossed her mind making things even worse. She knew the fact that they were in the pawnshop in the middle of the day when anyone could walk in should have deterred her, but it didn't. She needed her husband, desperately.

Mind made up, Belle waited until Rumple had turned his back to her before pushing herself out of the extremely overstuffed chair, which was harder than she expected given her baby bump, and quietly padded over to where he stood cleaning Agrabahan lamp. With a small smile she wrapped her arms around him from behind, taking small joy when she made the mighty Dark One jump with surprise and pressed herself as close to him as her growing bump would allow. Placing the lamp down Rumple looked back at her and gave her a slightly confused smile. "Everything okay Sweetheart?"

"Not quite," Belle replied as she slide her hands along the fine wool of his suit jacket, reaching for the buttons. "What's wro...oh!" Belle smirked at his realization of what she wanted, slipping the buttons from their holes so the jacket gaped open. Leaning up slightly Belle let her lips brush against the shell of his ear as she whispered to him, "I want you, Rumple." She could feel a shiver of pleasure ripple through him at her words and drove the point by pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the back of his neck. His groan of submission was like music to her ears and she used that to fuel her movements. Her hands traced over his chest, seeking out all his sensitive places.

"Belle, Sweetheart, let me take us home."

Belle prided herself in how she had already incited the deep husky tone that signaled his own arousal. But she wasn't about to let him whisk them home, at least not yet. Shaking her head slightly, she started plucking open the buttons to his shirt finally exposing his chest to her wandering hands. She wasted no time circling the flat of his nipple with a single nail and feeling it harden under her ministrations eliciting another moan from him. "Belle let's at least go to the back room."

That would be the smart thing to do, the small cot in the back room was definitely be the smart place to move to if they were really going to do this. It had already been witness to several of their trysts in the past, but she didn't want that today. She didn't just want to have him, she wanted to take him. She had the need to be in charge of this. "No. Here." She declared, gripping his tie and using it to force him to turn around and look at her.

In truth, he looked as wrecked as she felt. His eyes were dark with lust, his jacket shoved back, and shirt half unbuttoned, gaping open to reveal several red marks where her nails had scored the skin. He still wore his tie but with the silken length wrapped around her fist it looked more like a leash and collar than anything a gentleman would wear. The most convincing sign of his desire though was the obvious bulge pressing at the seam of his suit pants.

She let herself admire his wrecked form for a moment before using the tie she still gripped to pull him down to crash her lips against his. She took no time dominating the kiss, slipping her tongue past his lips to battle with his own. She used her momentum to push him back until he hit the wall with a dull thud and pressed herself against him. She could feel every hard, tight, line pressed against her and she loved it.

As she kissed and nipped her way along his jaw she let her hand wander along his chest again. She shoved at his jacket until it finally fell off and was glad he had forgone his waistcoat today because it made getting his shirt unbuttoned the rest of the way even easier. She was forced to tear her mouth away from him when she couldn't get his shirt off, realizing belatedly that he was still wearing his tie and it was actually still wrapped loosely around her small hand. Deciding that she actually quite liked the stark red of his silk tie against the smooth tan skin, Belle let the two pieces remain on.

Ducking her head she proceeded to trail kisses and bites down his chest. She felt the tightening of Rumple's fist around her blouse and on her hip as she reached his nipple. Smirking internally she traced her tongue in light circles around the hardened bud coming close but never touching it.

"Belle!"

She ignored the plea in his voice and pulled away just far enough to be able to blow a cool breath against it, torturing him just a bit more.

"Belle please!"

That was more like it. Belle relented at his actual vocalization of his want. It was so hard pressed to get him to actually ask for anything, even for her, and she relished in the small amount of control she held in situations like this. Lowering her mouth back to his skin she took the hard bud into her mouth, lashing at it with her tongue. When she scraped her teeth against it his whole body rocked against her, letting her feel just how much he wanted her.

His hands had found their way to cup her rear, pressing her tighter against his hard length, and to pluck at the buttons of her blouse to try and get even more access to her. She let him continue for a few moments but when he tried to pull down the cups on her bra she pulled back, she wasn't nearly done having him yet. "Nuh uh, Rumple. You're mine."

"I am Belle, let me please you, please!" The words in that thickened brogue paired with the smoldering look he sent her nearly had her giving in, but she was determined to retain control of this situation. She eyed him carefully, eventually resting her eyes on the belt he still wore. Grinning she unbuckled the smooth leather, letting her fingers brush tantalizingly over his straining member and pulled it from the loops. Rumple eyed her cautiously, obviously not sure of her motive, but relaxed when she brought his hands together and tightened the belt around them. She had to force a new hole in the leather to make it work but in the end it held against his testing struggle and left her still with a length of leather to hold and direct his hands with as needed. He could touch her now, but she determined when and where.

"Mine," Belle repeated, tugging at the leather strap to prove her point, happy when he nodded in agreement. "Your's Belle. Always yours."

Happier now that she was firmly back in control Belle let his hand rest between them as she attacked his mouth with another bruising kiss. When she felt his hands find their way under her flowy skirt to rub her through her sodden lace panties she moaned into his mouth giving him the opportunity to take control of the kiss. She let him plunder her mouth, thrusting his tongue into it as an example of what he clearly wished to do with another part of his anatomy, while she attacked the button and zipper on his pants.

She was finding it much harder to focus on the task of getting the button through the hole when he was drawing maddening circles around her clit, the scratchy lace of her panties creating a delicious friction that she wanted more of. Her moment of joy when she finally got his pants undone was short lived because seconds afterwards Rumple had apparently found the lace barrier separating them to be too much and slipped those talented fingers underneath them, sliding a single finger into her.

Her head dropped against his chest as he pumped his finger in and out of her slowly, listening as he whispered truly filthy things in her ear as he did so, every feeling magnified tenfold by her pregnancy hormones. It was one of the aspects of the pregnancy both she and Rumple loved, the combination of her hormones and body changes making her so much more sensitive to his touch. She could clearly remember the day that Rumple had made her come by only a handful of touches to her oversensitized clit, and if she wasn't careful the same thing would happen now and he would be in control of this dalliance.

As much as Belle loved the feeling of his fingers playing her like a finely tuned harp she took use of the leather length and pulled his hands away from her. She let him bring his fingers up to his mouth to lick and suck her fluids away from his fingers, biting her lip to keep back the moan that threatened to come free at his own moan of appreciation. She was half tempted to put his talented tongue to use but as much as she'd enjoy that she had something she wanted even more.

Keeping a hold of the leather, directing him in one hand Belle used the other to finally free his cock from the confines of his suit pants and boxers. Her first teasing stroke had him bucking against her hand instinctively, a single bead of moisture forming at the head. Swiping a finger along the slit she collected it and, with Rumple watching her every movement, brought her finger to her lips and sucked his essence from it. Rumple's eyes slammed shut, his body rocking towards her again as he gasped out, "Please Belle! Please let me have you."

"How can I say no when you asked so nicely?"

Fisting both his tie and the leather belt strap she maneuvered him until he was laying prone on the floor, exposed to her liking. If she hadn't been six months pregnant she would have enjoyed letting him have her against the wall, dominance be damned, but things would be so much easier like this. When she was sure that he wasn't going to try and get up she quickly shimmied out of her lace panties, tucking them into his nearby jacket's pocket before straddling him.

Taking a hold of the leather again, she brought his hands up and kissed each one in turn. "You can touch anything you want Rumple. Above the waist." She could tell he wanted to protest, but he nodded and agreed, "Yes Belle." Without any more delay, she lined them up and sunk down on him.

Both of them cried out loudly as she took him as deep as was comfortable, she wasn't able to take him as deep as she used to before the pregnancy but the added sensitively more than made up for it for her and Rumple didn't seem to mind either. Rocking her hips slightly, Belle began to move slowly against him. She could feel Rumple quivering beneath her, desperately trying not thrust up into her both out of respect for her control and as not to hurt her.

Taking his hands she brought his hands up to her chest and smiled encouragingly and he didn't need any further prompting. He pushed the cups of the plain bra she had worn down and cupped her breasts reverently. He put those long fingers to use, pinching and tweaking her nipples until they formed pink peaks. Each pull and tug shooting straight down to her core and soon her slow rocking turned into her rising and falling on him at a quickened pace.

She could feel herself growing close to the edge, pressure building up in her, ready to burst, and knew he was close too. "Rumple, touch me." The order was gasped out, barely audible to her own ears but, by the way, his eyes flew to her's she knew he heard her. He hesitated only for a moment before moving his hands down to where they were joined and sought out her clit. His fingers fumbled slightly in her silky fold but quickly found the bud and with a single pinch had her falling over the edge into the abyss screaming his name, feeling him come seconds later.

Coming down from her high Belle collapsed against Rumple's chest, aftershocks still wracking her body. When the pressure of laying on her stomach got to be too much she rolled to her side, cuddling into his. She could feel Rumple rubbing her back soothingly and guessed that he must have magic'ed the belt from his wrist. It made her happy knowing that he could have ended her little game at any point but had let her have her way with him regardless. Raising her head, she met his gentle eyes, finding him smiling softly down at her. "I love you, Rumple."

"I love you too sweetheart."

* * *

Please tell me what you think!


End file.
